Picture Perfect
by DancingInTheWreckageOfTheWorld
Summary: On the outside Alexander Lightwood appears to have everything. He is a genius, a millionaire and is about to be married to the daughter of a wealthy family.   But when a mysterious stranger appears, will Alexander risk everything for love ?...
1. The Choice

What was he doing here ? What was he doing here ?

His heart was pounding as he glanced at Elizabeth, who was walking down the aisle. Even though a white veil covered her face, he could still see her expression of joy and love.

Love.

Love.

Love.

Love, that he didn't deserve. Why ? Because he was gay.

And here he was standing at the altar ready to marry a woman that he did not love.

She stood there, a big smile on her face as she was saying her vows.

"Do you Elizabeth" began the priest, "take you Alexander Lightwood to be your husband , to have and hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part ?"

" I do " Elizabeth replied.

Alexander's face paled. It was now his turn.

"And do you Alexander" began the priest, take Elizabeth to be your wife , to have and hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part ?"

I panicked.

This was it.

The choice.

The decider.

I could say no and then….

Then what ?

Then nothing.

There was no choice.

"I do."


	2. The Talk

Isabelle Lightwood could be a bitch sometimes.

But when it came to her siblings she was very protective.

That was why, when she climbed up to where Alexander was sitting on the balcony to talk to him, she only felt sadness in her heart.

"You don't like Elizabeth do you Alec ?" she asked him.

"What the… no ! I love Elizabeth. I adore her as a matter of fact "he stammered.

Isabelle raised one eyebrow.

"Fine."

" I don't like her. "

But it's… nothing personal it's just …." He trailed off, burying his head in his hands.

" You're gay" finished Isabelle.

"Yes"

Alexander buried his head in hands. And Isabelle moved to comfort him.

She wrapped an arm around him, but didn't say anything knowing that nothing she said would offer him more comfort than her silence.

After a while Alexander lifted his head and Isabelle notice that there was a strange, almost angry gleam in his eyes.

" Alec ?" she said, sounding scared.

Alexander laughed ; an angry bitter sound.

"Alexander Lightwood", he said in an angry, bitter voice.

"Alexander Lightwood, a genius who managed to create electricity that gets its power from the sun, the world's youngest millionaire is also the world's only gay millionaire."


	3. Magnus Bane

"Xander?"

Alexander jumped, startled. "Liz?"

"Hey, Xander."

"Hi, Liz"

"Listen Xander, my brother," he watched as she winced after saying the word 'brother', "Magnus Bane is here and he wants to see you".

"Of course, darling," Alexander said smoothly, trying to disguise the fact that he felt like throwing up when he called her darling. And together they walked hand in hand to meet Magnus Bane.

Magnus Bane sighed in annoyance. Where was his…sister and her new husband.

Didn't they know he had better things to do then stand here watching everyone stare at him?

His sister.

His sister.

His sister.

God what kind of an idiot was his sister's new husband to marry someone like her? His sister…

What did she even look like?

When he was young, he could have told you instantly what his sister looked like. He frowned, he remembered calling Elizabeth "Sissy", as he couldn't pronounce the word sister. He remembered playing Barbies with her and whenever there was a storm and she would hide under the bed, he would come and hug her and tell her that he would protect her from the evil lightning bug. (He couldn't pronounce bolt either.)

But then when he turned ten and she turned thirteen everything changed.

His parents told his "Sissy" that he was a freak, part demon and shouldn't be trusted.

His relationship with his sister crumbled, leaving Magnus lonely and miserable.

And then Lucas happened…

Magnus dug his nails into the palms of his hands. Oh God, he seriously did not want think about Lucas...

Suddenly he noticed Elizabeth and her husband walking towards him.

"Elizabeth."

"Magnus."

"Magnus this is my husband Alexander. Darling, this is my brother."

Magnus watched as she winced after saying the word brother but he carefully kept his face expressionless, not displaying the hurt he felt. It was amazing how his sister could still hurt him.

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other, okay, Xander?" Elizabeth asked Alexander.

"Of course, Liz," replied Alexander.

"Thanks darling. Love you."

"Love you to," replied Alexander.

Magnus noted that his 'I love you too' seemed slightly forced. He raised his eyebrows. "So...you are my sister's husband."

"Yes."

"How lovely," he said. "How did you two meet?"

"Um well..." Alexander paused for a second. "We met at a party and we started talking and became good friends, then one thing led to another and we started dating, got engaged and married today."

Magnus noticed that the whole time he was talking to Magnus, he was looking at the floor.

_Liar, liar,_ thought Magnus.

"So you must be really…..happy together", he said.

Alexander hesitated for a second before he got a grip on himself. Even then,he looked slightly nauseated. "Yes, of course."

Magnus scrutinized him. "You don't love her," he said, surprised at this.

Why would he marry her if he didn't love her?

Alexander went red. "Um well...no," he stammered. "She's the love of my life," he said, blushing furiously.

"That's a pity," replied Magnus. "I thought we might have something in common."

Alexander hesitated. "I don't love her because… because…because…I'm…. ga…"

"Alexander, darling, Rose Allen, you know, the famous actress, wants to meet you."

"Of course, Liz. It was nice to meet you Magnus," said Alexander.

"The pleasure was all mine darling," replied Magnus smoothly.

He waited until Elizabeth had her back turned before slipping a piece of paper into Alexander's hands and walking away.

A piece of paper that had his phone number written on it and the words _call me_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : A huge thank you to the lovely people who reviewed:** **dclib1982, crazyfreak14, chanceinalifetime079 and MerielTLA**.

**And of course, thank you to my lovely beta Dustland-Fairytales who corrects my... odd mistakes.**

**Those who review will get a spoiler from chapter four and five.**

**Center of The Sun.**


	4. Blue Eyes

Alexander Lightwood couldn't sleep.  
>Each time he closed his eyes he was haunted by images of a man with cat like eyes.<br>He tossed and turned around in bed, feeling envious of the fact that Elizabeth could sleep so peacefully.  
>When he finally managed to fall asleep, his dreams were haunted by the same man that had those beautiful cat like eyes.<p>

Alexander Lightwood woke up when he felt something strange pressed against his body. And….. a bat flying around in his mouth ?

Only when he opened his eyes, did he realize that the strange objects poking into him, were actually Elizabeth's breasts. And that the bat was her tongue.

She was kissing him.

After a while of this torture, her mouth was removed and she smiled.

"Dreaming about me ?," she asked smiling.

At his confused expression, she pointed to the wet sheets.

Suddenly he realized what exactly what it was he had been dreaming about.

**Flashback**

_Alexander Lightwood couldn't sleep.  
>Each time he closed his eyes he was haunted by images of a man with cat like eyes.<br>He tossed and turned around in bed, feeling envious of the fact that Elizabeth could sleep so peacefully.  
>When he finally managed to fall asleep, his dreams were haunted by the same man that had those, beautiful cat like eyes.<em>

_Magnus… Magnus.. Magnus kissing him. Magnus touching his dick. Magnus whispering I love you just before he slid Alec's dick into his mouth._

_Alec cumming in Magnus's mouth._

_Magnus sliding his dick into Alec's ass…_

Elizabeth took his blush as confirmation, that indeed Alec had dreamed about her. She smiled, "don't be shy. I dreamed about you last night."

Alec tried not let his horror show. He smiled and gave Elizabeth a kiss. And watched in relief, as she proceeded to calmly walk out of their bedroom.

As Alec didn't have any meetings or speeches until the evening, he decided to just relax.

Unfortunately, Magnus prevented him from doing that.

Magnus, Magnus, Magnus. All he could think about was Magnus. It was stupid. Jesus Christ, he had only met the guy yesterday !

After ten minutes of this internal arguing, Alec sighed in defeat.

He picked up the phone and started pressing buttons.

"_Hello, Magnus ? Its Alexander Lightwood here."_

"_Hello Blue Eyes. How are you ?_

**A/N OHMIGOD NINE REVIEWS !**

**Thanks to every single person who faved, reviewed and alerted. Love you guys !**

**And thanks to Dustland Fairytales, who manages to find time to Beta this story.**

**( Let's see if we can get 10 reviews !) **

**Centre Of The Sun**


	5. Start Of Something New

Alexander was glad. Glad that he had decided to call Magnus. If he hadn't, he never would have met someone who understood him so well, someone he felt so comfortable with. Though it was a very secret friendship, Magnus and Alec never spoke about their past. But Magnus had told Alec enough for him to realize that their friendship would not make Elizabeth very happy. So they kept it a secret from Elizabeth who was (thankfully) busy shooting her new film. But there was a lot of confusion as well. Each time they touched or their hands accidently brushed up against each other; a friendly pat on the back, a reassuring squeeze of the hand… sparks would fly. There was no other way to describe the sensation. There would be a burning desire to touch, to feel every part of the other's body and to let their lips and hands do what they wanted to each other's bodies. And to make matters worse, Magnus knew that Alec was gay.

ALEXANDER POV (5 weeks later)

"Thanks Magnus, you're a lifesaver," I said gratefully. Elizabeth had insisted that we go out on a date, and so I had spent ten minutes drinking coffee and listening to tales about Elizabeth's co-stars. Thankfully, unnoticed by Elizabeth, Magnus happened to be passing by. Seeing that I was being tortured by Elizabeth, he decided to rescue me.

Hiding behind a tree, Magnus's slim fingers pressed his phone's buttons, dialing my number.

I couldn't help but smile, thinking of the ridiculous phone conversation we had.

"Hello, Alexander Lightwood speaking. How may I help you?"

"Blue Eyes, it's me, Magnus. Pretend I'm a friend from work or something and make some excuse to Elizabeth the bitch, and leave immediately and come straight to my house. Okay?"

"Alright, Sebastian. I'll be there as soon as possible. Thanks." I suppressed a smile at the name I had made up for Magnus. I had a feeling he wouldn't like it.

"Sebastian? Ugh. You couldn't have made up a better fake name for me? I mean seriously: Sebastian! If you don't want me to rescue you from Elizabeth the evil you better get your ass over here and apologize for that awful name." With that he disconnected the call, still grumbling about my awful name for him.

I made an excuse to Elizabeth, then as instructed, went straight to Magnus's house.

"You know, I still haven't received an apology for that awful name you gave me. Didn't you know I wouldn't like it? It was too stiff, to formal, too not Magnus-like..."

I laughed at his rant. "I knew you wouldn't like it. Why do you think I chose it?"

"Well then. That changes everything. I know exactly how you're going to apologize to me," he said with a smile made me very nervous.

"Magnus? What are you planning-"

My sentence was cut off when Magnus placed his lips on mine.

I gasped.

The feel of his lips on mine, his taste, his warm arms around my neck... It was incredible.

He moved his hands from my neck to my waist. And the feel of his arousal pressed against mine... Well it was enough to make my thoughts about how wrong this was and how I was betraying Elizabeth vanish.

**A/N. A big thank you to the people who reviewed and my lovely beta, Dustland Fairytales.**

**Three questions for my readers:**

**1) What would you prefer in the next chapter ? Magnus and Alec's first date or a wander around in Elizabeth's head where we see some of her memories and thoughts of her brother, and the Banes mysterious past is revealed.**

**2) Should I include some information about Isabelle's relationship with Simon and Jace's relationship with Clary ?**

**3) Do you guys think there should be a Elizabeth and Alec lemon or just a Magnus and Alec lemon ? ( And believe me there will soon be a couple of lemons, though they will take a while.)**

**Please review. It makes me VERY happy.**


	6. Date Night

**A/M ****Hi! Right, this chapter will contain Magnus and Alec's first date. But the next chapter will be mainly from Elizabeth's POV. And I want to try and get two more chapters up before the end of the weekend. So expect speedy updates. Oh and I just realized that I haven't been putting up a disclaimer. **

**So here it is: I am not Cassandra Clare. Which means that I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT****S. I only own Elizabeth. **

ALEXANDER'S POV

I settled down on the couch.

"Alright," said Magnus. "I rented two movies from the horror section of the video store, two from the adventure section, two from the comedy and three from the romance. So which one do you want to watch?"

"Magnus," I said, stammering,"you really didn't have to buy all those movies."

"Oh pish, posh, darling. The video store owner lets me have them for free."

"Oh," I said, blushing furiously. Magnus laughed leaning in and kissing me on the cheek. "Um, I guess an adventure and one of your choice?"

* * *

><p>Magnus POV<p>

I smile as Alexander moans in delight when my fingers start massaging his nipples.

"Oh fuck, Magnus," he gasps.

I smile, lift up his shirt and start sucking on his nipples and I smile at the way he is moaning.

Suddenly a phone rings.

* * *

><p><strong>AM **

**I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short. But there is a reason behind it. Next chapter will be Elizabeth POV and I recommend you read it because it will have a few surprises. And I'm also sorry that this chapter is so bad. But I'll try to make it up to you in the next couple of chapters. **

**Sun who is sorry that this chapter is so bad.**


	7. Elizabeth's Killer Secret

**A/M ****Hi! This is the chapter in Elizabeth's POV. So enjoy.**

**Permenant Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. And I never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth POV <strong>

**Elizabeth POV **

So this is what it's like to be happy.

Xander's hanging onto my every word, listening intently.

I thought he might find these stories of my co-stars boring, but he is looking at me as if whatever I say must be interesting, just because it came out of **MY** mouth.

So this is what it is like to be in love.

Suddenly his phone rings.

He picks it up.

"Hello, Alexander Lightwood speaking. How can I help you?"

I watch as his beautiful blue eyes light up, then become calm again.

"Alright, Sebastian. I'll be there as soon as possible. Thanks."

He hangs up the phone.

"Elizabeth, darling."

"Yes dear," I say, smiling. I love the way he says my name.

"I'm sorry but I must take my leave. A problem has arisen at work. Some problem with electricity I invented. I heard that the new restaurant Taki's is fantastic. Perhaps we shall go there tomorrow?" With those words he walks away. Leaving me sitting there all by myself.

* * *

><p>I feel a wave of anger.<p>

How dare he?

I am his wife! How dare he just… just...leave me!

That, that little piece of shit!

How dare he?

I will kill him.

I will fucking kill him!

I take deep breaths as I feel my rage vanish.

I smile.

Time to put my anger to some good use.

I enter my house. I love it. No one famous knows it exists.

I go down to the basement. I open the door and storm into the room. And look at the pathetic boy before me.

William Herondale.

Ugh.

Blue eyes, black hair. Similar to **my** Xander.

His hands are tied up with a rope that hangs from the ceiling, making him hover in mid air.

There are whip marks, scars and bruises from when I whipped him, stabbed him with a knife or punched him.

He spits at me.

I smile.

I see his face melt into an expression of horror as he realizes what he has done.

I calmly grab the whip from where it hangs.

"I'm thinking 50 lashes with the whip today. What do you think?" I ask him cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>AM **

**Hope you guys liked it. So you guys who received the Elizabeth spoiler, I hope you understood a bit more about Elizabeth. **

**Review for some spoilers!**

**Thanks to mudkipluvr4ever for pointing out in Chapter5 I wrote betraying Magnus instead of betraying Elizabeth.**

**Malec4ever: I agree, Elizalec lemon would be COMPLETELY wrong.**

**Chanceinalifetime079: Glad you liked the chapter.**

**Dclib1982:Sorry for the really bad first date. It was all I could think of, since they can't go outside.**

**Sun**


	8. Our Beautiful Love

**A/M: ****Just so you guys know, there is a plot and there is a point to this story. So Chapters one, two and three were sort of an introduction. Chapter Four was the Malec beginning, Chapter Five was the date, Chapter Six was a bit of information about Elizabeth's character and now for a couple of chapters, there will just be fluff, some lemons and then we will reach the MAIN events and then the story will come to an end. And yes I am Sun, I just changed my penname**

"Magnus…."

"Yes, my darling?"

"Could you tell me about your family?" As soon as I finished my question, I saw a hard look flash across his face.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I didn't mean to pry."

Magnus sighed.

"When I was young, me and my sister used to be the greatest of friends, then when we grew up my parents told her I was a freak, a demon and I deserved to die. You know why?" He gave a bitter laugh. "All because of my eyes. I was alone, a loner and I felt like I deserved to die. Then I met Lucas."

I noticed that when Magnus started talking about Lucas he sounded.. emotionless, detached... almost as if he was telling me a story about a fictional character instead of the story of his life.

"Lucas made me tell my parents that I liked to date girls AND boys and that I wanted to date a guy. They then grew mad and sent me off to Italy. Lucas followed me to Italy, we started dating. After a while, I broke up with him for personal reasons which I don't want to talk about. I met famous fashion designer Camille Belcourt and she became my teacher, as she says I have the potential to become a famous fashion designer. The end. Any more questions?"

The harshness in his voice made me wonder what it was that he was keeping from me.

"Actually, I do have one more question."

I watched as his face became wary. "What is it?"

"How do you know to speak Spanish?" I asked this question thinking of the day he'd called me darling in Spanish.

He started laughing. "I learnt how to speak Spanish so that I could swear at my sister. I would say to her 'Deseo que vayas a morir, perra del inferno', and when she asked me what it means, I would tell her it meant you are a beautiful lady!"

At this point I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes.

Magnus smiled. "Tienes los ojos más bonitos del mundo."

"Gracias, Magnus," I replied with a blush heating up my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AM Thanks for all those wonderful reviews! Just so you know, on my profile page there are some spoilers. So check them out!**

**I got all Spanish phrases off the internet, but I'm not sure how correct they are. So if there is a mistake in those phrases please let me know.**

Deseo que iba a morrir perra del inferno **means I wish you would die in hell you bitch!**

**And **Tienes los ojos mas bonitos del mundo **means you have the most beautiful eyes, and finally** Gracias** means Thank you.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter ! As I'm actually meant to be practising the piano. But I know hot play my songs.. Sort of...**

**Anyway, please review!**

**YoursForAllOfEternity.**


End file.
